One type of receptacle connector of applicant is mounted on an edge portion of a circuit board and forms a forwardly-opening space for receiving a plug. The circuit board has a row of contact pads, and the receptacle connector has a cam lying over the contact pads. When a plug is inserted, the cam wall deflects the plug contacts against the contact pads. In addition to the function of downwardly deflecting the plug contacts, the receptacle connector should accurately position the connector plug so all of its contacts properly engage corresponding contact pads, some EMI (electromagnetic interference) shielding is provided, and the plug is securely retained against accidental pullout. Previously, the receptacle connector was formed as an injection molded part of an insulative polymer, with sheet metal clips provided at opposite sides for soldering the part to the circuit board, and with a separate metal shield provided where EMI shielding was desired. This required the use of several parts, and even then the plastic molded connector did not provide as reliable long term latching to a plug as is required for some applications. A receptacle connector of the type generally described above, which could be constructed and mounted at low cost, would be of value.